


"Come Back...Be Here"

by adamdsolo



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Broadway, Cock Warming, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graduate School, Graduation, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Penis In Vagina Sex, Song: Come Back...Be Here (Taylor Swift), kinda soft charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo
Summary: based on the song by taylor swift that i think fits Mr. Barber perfectly. And for Deli my love, my fellow swiftie, and my fellow charlie wh*re
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	"Come Back...Be Here"

You had met Charlie in the summer after your first year of grad school in LA. You had always wanted to move and eventually live in LA because of the space. Charlie hated the space. 

He had recently been divorced and had the cutest little boy Henry, the reason he was staying in LA for the summer. You hadn’t met Henry yet. Charlie was very particular about who he brought around. He didn’t want Henry to get attached to someone that would just end up leaving him. He had enough happen to him already at such a young age. 

You first saw Charlie Barber at his play. The university was advertising it all throughout the spring and some of your friends were in it. You had gone opening night and saw him walking all over the place, making sure everything was ready and fixing any last-minute issues. You were enraptured by his beauty. He was incredibly tall and broad with dark black waves framing his face. 

You were introduced at the cast party that your friend had invited you to afterward. The conversation between the two of you flowed so perfectly it was like you already knew him. You had talked about school and he had talked about how excited he was for his play to kick-off. You ended up staying at the bar way past everyone else just enjoying each other’s company and learning about one another. It took the bartender giving “last call” when he offered to drive you home. 

He walked you to your apartment door and you offered for him to come in. That’s when he had told you about Henry and about the divorce. It was strange thinking about having a relationship with a man who had already been married and had a kid. But he was still so young and the connection you felt with him was unlike anything you’ve ever experienced before. 

You parted ways that night, neither of you sure if you would see each other again. Although you hoped you would. And you did. 

Now you were back at that same bar three months later with Charlie by your side, celebrating. His play had got picked up to go to Broadway and you were so ecstatic for him. He was excited too. His face was grinning ear to ear the entire night. Unfortunately, it meant that he was leaving LA. You hadn’t talked about what this meant for your relationship yet, you wanted him to enjoy this moment and so did you. You weren’t scared of long-distance but you wondered if you would be enough for him to want to try.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
You drove Charlie to the airport when it came time for him to leave. You both spent as much time together as you could before he had to go and decided it would be best to take a break. He didn’t want you to miss out on life or close yourself off just because you were waiting around for him. You had agreed, trying hard not to seem too attached to him already. But you knew in your heart you were so close to falling completely in love with him. You kissed him goodbye. It was deep and passionate. You never wanted to let go. You could stay there wrapped up in his arms, in his warmth, for the rest of your life. But he pulled away, grabbed his suitcase, and headed towards the door. He looked back at you before entering giving you a small smile before disappearing from your sight.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
You had been keeping track of Charlie’s play and how it was doing in New York. You hadn’t heard from him since he left. Every day you hoped that would change. That you would pick up your phone with a text from him. And every day you found your mind wandering to your time together. Replaying each moment you shared. Your bed was cold without him in it. And that’s when it sunk in. You _missed_ him. But you desperately didn’t _want_ to miss him because you were sure he didn’t miss _you._

He was in New York. He probably had hundreds of fans and actresses throwing themselves at him every day. You...were probably not even a thought in his mind. But you still wanted him. _Needed_ him. Needed his touch. The way he would hold you, engulfing your body within his own. The way he would caress your hand while you were just, being. The way he would know when you were having a bad day and how he would cradle you, running his fingers through your hair knowing how that made you relax into him. But you shouldn’t need him that way.

_Come Back. Be Here._  
-  
-  
-  
-  
You were coming close to the end of your grad school career. It had been grueling and you were glad you were almost done. You were excited to really start your career. You still kept up with Charlie, still finding it hard to forget him. His show had been so successful in New York a London company picked it up. You guessed that’s where he was now. You sat on the balcony of your apartment watching the bustling street, cars and taxis going by every minute none of which carried Charlie, bringing him back to you. Part of your heart was still in love with him even though he was worlds away. It was cruel of your heart to betray you like that. To still yearn for him the way you did, to need him and miss him when you hadn’t even seen or heard from him. He had never asked you to come with him. Maybe if he did you would’ve gone. You _wished_ he took you with him. But he knew you were in school and I’m sure he was thinking about what was best for you. He always did. The tears started to fall from your face. It just wasn’t fair that he was gone. 

_Come Back. Be Here._  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It was your graduation day. You and your friends got ready together and headed to the ceremony. You were proud of yourself and all you accomplished. Grad school wasn’t easy but you were smart and your friends were godsends to you, helping and pushing you when the going got tough and you wanted to give up. Receiving your Master’s degree felt amazing. You just wish you had family to celebrate with. You kissed your friends goodbye, they had invited you out to celebrate but you didn’t feel up to it. You headed back to your apartment and almost fainted when you saw him at your door. _Charlie._

You had to keep yourself from fainting and he must have sensed that because he ran over to you, hands on your hips to steady you. Once he was pleased with your state, he spoke.

“Hi,” he said, his voice melting into your heart like butter. 

“What- what are you doing here?” you asked, still stunned he was real and standing in front of you. 

“I came back for your graduation,” he said running a hand through his hair. He remembered. Had he been thinking about you too all this time? 

“You came back for me?” you asked, surprised he wasn’t visiting Henry and just happened to stop by. 

“Well, yea-” you cut him off pulling him into a kiss. He tasted the same as he used to, fresh, minty, with a hint of sweetness. Your hands found his hair, tugging and pulling him closer to you as he kissed you back with the same need. You’d moved so quickly you hadn’t even thought that he might be in a relationship with someone. The thought pulled you away from him. 

“I’m so sorry,” you said, fingers grazing your lips, “You’re probably seeing someone-”

“No, I- I’m not,” he said quickly and reassuring. That brought a smile to your face as you wrapped your arms around him and he took you into him like he always did. In his arms, you felt like you were home. You breathed in his scent as he placed a kiss on your forehead. 

“Should we go inside baby girl?” his hands on your biceps putting space between you to look into your eyes. 

You nodded and grabbed your keys to open the door to your apartment. Once you were through and the door was closed, he was on you, hands roaming your body with a familiarity but also as if it were the first time. He couldn’t stop kissing you, poking his tongue at your lips waiting for you to let him in. Once you did, his tongue danced everywhere, tasting you with such urgency. 

“I missed you,” he whispered in your ear as his mouth moved down your neck. His hand fumbled with the button of your pants, pulling them down to access your already dripping cunt. He began rubbing circles over your clothed clit when you reached for his wrists stopping him. 

“I missed you so much but I need you inside me now,” you said whining. 

“Such a needy girl,” he said with a smirk. He picked you up and took you to your bedroom and laid you down on the bed. He pulled your panties down before moving to his own pants, releasing his length, already hard, standing like a pillar against his stomach. You could see the pre-cum leaking from his tip as he pumped himself in his hand. He aligned himself at your entrance, pushing his shaft through your folds and coating it in your slick. 

He pushed into you slowly, moaning as you took him to the hilt. The sting of him stretching you out soon passed with the pleasure of him filling you full. 

“Oh fuck baby girl, you’re so tight, so perfect for me.”

He found his pace, holding onto your hips with such a grip you knew he’d leave bruises. It wasn’t long until you felt yourself on the edge. 

“Charlie I’m so close please,” you mewled. His fingers found your clit rubbing circles just the way you like it.

“Come baby girl, come on my cock, I want to see that pretty face of yours when I make you fall apart,” he said breathlessly.

His words brought you to your climax as your orgasm took over your whole body. Back arching, toes curling, and heat spreading all over you as you came hard on his cock. His continued pumping worked you through your orgasm as you clenched around him. 

“Charlie you feel so amazing,” you said, coaxing him into reaching his own peak. It wasn’t long before you could feel his cock twitching inside you. His loud grunts erupted from his chest as hot ropes of come coated your walls. He collapsed beside you on the bed, pulling you into his chest. He reached down to pull the covers over you. He pushed his cock back in you letting you keep him warm as he traced your spine with his fingers. Your hands rested on his chest as they rose and fell with the motion of his heavy breathing. 

Your face snuggled into his neck and you laid there, happy, and content. Your eyes were beginning to close when he spoke. 

“The play is really picking up in New York you know,” he said, hints of anxiety in his voice. Your face fell as it was buried in his neck. You didn’t want to talk about him leaving, you just wanted to enjoy this moment. 

His hand found your chin bringing it up so that you were looking at him. His eyes never ceased to amaze you, the way they seeped into your soul and made you feel like the only person in a room. 

“I want you to come with me,” he said. 

Finally. 

Yes, you may have planned on living in LA but that was before Charlie. He had changed that. Wherever he was, was where you wanted to be. You could get a job anywhere and you couldn’t contain the excitement from taking up your entire face. 

“Yes,” you exclaimed, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. The movement made his cock twitch inside you. 

He was smiling ear to ear. It was your favorite sight in the world. The way his deep dimples appeared, his eyes crinkled, and his perfectly beautiful crooked teeth gleamed at you. It just made you want to kiss him more. And you did. 

Your heart was so happy and you couldn’t even put into words how happy and amazing Charlie made you feel. You couldn’t wait to be with him, wherever he wanted you. He wrapped you in his arms tightly and never let you go.

_Be Here._


End file.
